


Dick Pic

by karilando777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Chanyeol, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancer Kai, Drabble, there is a lot of penis. but in the educational sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karilando777/pseuds/karilando777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about this (courtesy of shittyaus): Any pairing, I think you might be an art student or something because you just dragged a crapful of supplies and a large nude painting onto the train that you’re desperately trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Several friends have encouraged me to repost some of my older work, to show myself the progress I've made. Thank you for all the love and support fambam. You're all so dear and wonderful to me.
> 
> Anyways, I originally wrote this last fall/winter so late 2015, early 2016. And was a Tumblr prompt from a friend, but I for the life of me can't remember who. Sorry!

It was the penis that first got his attention. 

More specifically the penis on a painting that a fellow train rider was trying to keep covered with his body. The struggle being that said penis hider was also trying to clutch several shopping bags full to the brim, all while trying to keep his balance as the train swayed in between the track lines.

Jongin suppressed the urge to laugh and instead decided to help. “Hey Penis!” He called out, interestingly enough the artist wasn’t the only person to look up. “Come sit here.” Jongin tried to use his most inviting smile, hoping it wasn’t coming off too creepy. 

The man attempting to hold the painting, looked over his left shoulder, his right shoulder, and then tried to point to himself. Not very successfully. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh this time. 

“Yeah you. Come here.” The man hesitated, and then shuffled over. Jongin got up and took the bags out of the stranger’s hands. He flopped dramatically into the train seat, nearly knocking over the grandmother who had been sitting to Jongin’s left. 

“Sorry!” He exclaimed and tried to straighten the granny’s sweater. At first she looked ready to forgive and forget, but she got one look at the penis painting that was now sitting at Jongin’s feet and made a run for it, utterly appalled at the human anatomy that was bigger than her bag. 

Jongin just smirked and took the vacated seat. “So I take it you’re an art student?” 

“How’d you guess?” The artist in question raised his brows, eyes wide in shock. 

“I assumed you might be an art student or something because you just dragged a crapful of supplies and a large nude painting onto the train that you’re desperately trying to hide.” He titled his head towards said offending painting.

“Oh yeah. The penis. Uh yeah, I’m an art student. I’m taking a class on the human form, so we’ve been sketching and painting nudes. Sorry if it’s weird. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” The art student stuck out a hand. Jongin accepted it.

“Jongin.”

+++

“Class, we have a new volunteer for this next project. He is a dancer, so for this project, I’d like you to focus on the flow of the human form. Let me introduce you to Kai.” 

Chanyeol politely clapped along with the rest of the class as their new model walked in. He was dressed in black tights and a flowing white shirt that hung from his lithe body. His hair was the palest of silvers and stood wildly. His movements were graceful, his posture impeccable. 

At first Chanyeol didn’t recognize this figure he was to spend the next month drawing in different stages of undress. It was the smirk that gave him away. 

Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [karilando777](http://karilando777.tumblr.com/)


End file.
